


Up and Coming

by captain_americano



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Elevator Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Hetero Sex, Kissing, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Sex, You Need Me I Don't Need You, and stuff, cant write it can't tag it, which is weird for me to write, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say he's up and coming like he's fucking in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Coming

Ed was pretty handsy on the cab ride back to the hotel. Not that you mind. Even a little bit.

You giggle as he drags you past the reception to stop in front of one of the elevators, waiting for the doors to open in front of you.

He presses a sloppy kiss to your temple, and you lean into him a little -- you're both a _little_ tipsy.

The elevator dings and he drags you inside as soon as the doors open. He pushes the top button, and smiles sweetly over at you.

You start humming softly, and he leans in closer to hear what you're singing.

"You need me, man," you sing slowly, dragging out the lyrics. "I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you."

Ed chuckles and gently shoves your shoulder.

You quietly laugh before starting to sing again. "Melody music maker, reading all the papers," you sing, louder this time. You press the 'stop' button on the elevator and the main lights shut off as the lift jolts to a halt. "They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator." You sing as you look up at Ed from beneath your lashes, running a finger lightly down his chest.

Ed lets out a quiet groan. "What are you doing to me?" He wonders aloud, before slamming you into the wall and sliding his mouth against yours.

You secure your arms around his neck and back, digging your fingertips into his hair and pulling him closer. "Ed," you breathe into his mouth, as he pulls away slightly to stare at you hotly.

His pupils are blown, there's a dark flush to his cheeks, and his ginger hair is even messier than usual, and he looks totally fuckable, so you drag him in for another kiss while gently cupping him through his pants.

"W-woah, wait, are we actually gonna...?" He trails off shyly, and you pause your ministrations.

"You wanna?" You ask, smiling coyly, already knowing the answer.

He stares at you for a long moment, so you gently drag your hand along the hardness beneath his jeans, and he lets out a shuddering breath.

"Fu- _uck,"_ he sighs, resting his forehead against yours.

"Yes," you agree quickly, "let's."

He stares at you again, as if triple checking you're not joking, and slowly crowds you against the wall.

"You want this, huh?" He asks huskily. "You want me to fuck you hard and fast right here in this elevator? Walk out in ten minutes and act as if nothing happened?"

"Oh," you sigh, rolling your head back against the wall as he runs his mouth from your jaw to your collarbone.

Ed fists his hand in your hair and pulls you in for a dirty kiss, before sliding to his knees in a surprise move.

You draw your lower lip between your teeth and suppress a sigh as he hitches up your dress and gives you a filthy grin, hooking two fingers under the waistline of your panties and tugging them to the floor in one smooth move.

You hesitantly step out of the garment and he slips it into his back pocket, trailing his warm, calloused hand up the inside of your thigh. You shiver lightly at his soft yet rough touch, and your eyes slam shut as he gently inserts one finger and starts pumping.

He carefully grabs your thigh with his free hand, and hitches your knee over his shoulder, pressing a kiss into your soft skin. Before you can even process what's happening, he has his mouth pressed to your clit, rubbing his tongue harshly against it.

"Guh-- _Ed!"_ You moan, thankful that he's half supporting you as your legs go weak. He slips in a second finger alongside the first, and rubs against your sweet spot, making your head spin.

He laves his tongue around your clit, and with a final sharp jab of his tongue you clench around his fingers, blissfully sighing your orgasm.

He slowly stands up and crowds you against the wall, meeting your slackened lips with his, the faint taste of _you_ on the tongue that he traces your mouth with.

"Fuck," you huff, dropping your forehead to Ed's chest, listening to your heart pounding.

"Yeah," he chuckles in your ear.

"You didn't..." You try to say, catching your breath.

"It's okay," he promises, wrapping his arms around you.

"No, I," you hesitate for a moment, before deftly unzipping his pants, and moving your hips forward to rub against his exposed length. "You're the 'up-and-coming' artist," you smirk.

"That is me," he hums in accord, and hitches your knee over his hip, quickly lining up.

You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down a little, but he hesitates.

"You -- I mean, we don't..." You sense he's about to pull away so you send him the meanest glare you can muster.

"If you don't fuck me right now, Edward Sheeran, I swear to God," you threaten, but you're cut off as he slams into you. You dig your fingers into his shoulders and hold on as he starts rocking inside of you, pressing light kisses all over your face.

"God, Ed," you sigh, moving to meet his thrusts, steadying yourself between the wall and Ed, standing on only one leg.

He holds tightly onto your thigh, the other arm wrapped around your waist, and he leans in close, his lips almost against yours as he purposefully fucks into you.

"So beautiful," he murmurs, smiling softly at you.

You cup his face in your hands and pull him in for a hard kiss as he starts fucking into you hard, pulling you closer and closer to orgasm.

He moves the hand on your back and harshly presses his thumb against your clit, and you moan loudly as you convulse around him, the noise echoing around the small lift.

Ed is right behind you, and you feel him spilling his seed deep inside of you.

He lines his body up against yours for a moment while you both catch your breath, and then he gently lowers your leg.

You pull your dress back down as he zips up his pants and starts the elevator up again.

"That was..." He trails off, looking dazed.

"Amazing," you supply, feeling immensely satisfied, but also very sleepy.

"They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator," Ed sings quietly to himself, and you let out a loud laugh as the lift doors open.

**Author's Note:**

> *giggles and blushes uncontrollably* but seriously hetero sex is not my thing, in case you couldn't tell. Sorry if this is weird and awkward oh gosh I don't even know but that line just gets me every time I listen to the song.


End file.
